Twisted
by Skye Grace
Summary: One-shot. AU. Skye and a friend sneak out to a club without Dean knowing, and Skye finds out what her dad thinks when her plan goes wrong


Here's just a little oneshot that went barreling through my head. Isn't really connected to Skye Fall, so don't worry. Hope you all enjoy!

Skye and Natalie are mine, as is the idea of Twisted. Dean, Sam, Bobby... yeah I wish they were mine..but sadly not the case.

* * *

Skye sat at her laptop, one hand holding her chin up as the other scrolled lazily with her mouse. She looked incredibly uninterested with anything going on around her. Dean stood in the kitchen, looking out the window into the salvage yard, mug of steaming coffee in one hand. Sam and Bobby were in town getting groceries.

The Winchesters have been staying with Bobby for a few months now, and Skye had met some friends from her temporary job at the ice cream parlor in town. Dean could hear it vibrate on the table as she got a text. He smiled, glad she was fitting in here.

**Hey wanna go out tonight? **

Skye grinned, replying back to Natalie. **Where to and what time?**

**We're going to the new club downtown. Twisted. I'll pick you up at 5**

**I'll be waiting! **Skye grinned. 'Finally, a chance to use my I.D. dad doesn't know I have.' She went back to her computer, still smiling.

Dean looked over at her again. "So, what's got you smiling for once?"

Green eyes met green eyes. "Well, Nate wants me to spend the night tonight at her house. But we might end up going by Tucker instead. She's picking me up at 5 at the front gate." Skye said, closing her computer and standing up to head upstairs. "So… I'm going to shower and get ready, and then it'll be time for me to go."

"What ever happened to you asking if I was okay with it?"

Skye gave him a look. "It's called you-didn't-know-I-existed-until-I-was-a-legal-adult-and-you-know-I-can-take-care-of-myself. Okay?" She smiled sweetly before running upstairs.

Dean shook his head, amused grin on his face. 'Why did she have to be so much like me?' He downed the last of his coffee before heading outside to work on the Impala.

As 5 pm rolled around, Skye came down from her room with her hair in a simple ponytail, a Johnny Cash t-shirt, and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Her boots were on her feet and she had a small duffel over her shoulder. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and went outside.

"Is it time to go already?" Dean smiled, wiping off his hands on a grease rag. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. "When will you be back tomorrow? Got your phone and your gun? What about your knife?"

Skye shoved him a little. "Dad, I'm fine. I have everything I need, and I think I'll be home tomorrow in time for supper okay?"

Dean nodded. "Alright, have fun then." He shooed her away, chuckling as she rolled her eyes and started walking to the gate. He kept watching until he saw Natalie's blue Pontiac pull up and Skye get in the passenger seat. "Kids." He grumbled, crawling back under the old Chevy.

* * *

"Okay, so when are we going to the club?" Skye asked, pulling off her boots, jeans, and shirt to reveal a strapless black dress that stopped halfway down her thigh.

Natalie had her long black hair down, with a red single-strap dress on that was about the same length as Skye's. "Well, now. We can park in the back and walk around the front. Got your card?"

"Yes I do. And my father would kill me if he knew I had a fake." Skye said, applying some makeup as Natalie kept driving. "Hey, did you grab those shoes you said I could borrow?"

"Backseat, red bag." Skye reached back and grabbed the bag, opening it to reveal a pair of cherry red stilettos.

"Oh my God… these are amazing!" Skye put one on, shocked it fit perfectly. She clapped her hands and the girls kept talking excitedly the whole way to the club.

* * *

The bouncer at the front door was huge. "He makes my uncle look small." Skye whispered to Natalie, who stifled a chuckle as they walked up the stairs.

"I.D.s please, ladies." He said, his voice deep and rumbling. The two handed over their fakes and smiled gratefully as the bouncer stepped aside to let them in.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Natalie said as the girls walked up to the bar. Skye had taken some spare cash out of Dean's room that morning just for drinks.

The bartender was a young guy with short dark hair. "Ladies, what can I get for you tonight?"

Skye smiled flirtatiously. "Well, how about we start with two martinis, dry." She answered for Natalie, who was too busy looking around at everything to think of a drink. A moment later, the young Winchester laid cash on the bar top and pulled her friend to a table off the dance floor.

* * *

Dean paced in the kitchen, dangling a beer in his hand. Bobby and Sam followed his movements carefully.

"Boy, would you quit with that damn pacing? You're gonna drive an old man insane." Bobby grumbled from the kitchen table.

Glancing over at him, Dean frowned. "Sorry, I'm worried. Skye went to a friend's house, and she said they might go over to a guy's house later, and I'm worried okay?"

Sam smirked. "You're worried about your 19 year old daughter going to a boy's house? Dean, how old were you when you started chasing women? Like, 15?" He leaned back in his chair, drinking from his bottle.

* * *

Skye lifted her glass to her lips, loving the burn of the alcohol as she finished what she thought was her seventh or eighth drink for the night. Someone touched her on the arm as she set her glass back down.

"Wanna dance?" He was cute, with deep blue eyes, slight stubble, and hair that reminded her of her father's. They were the same height with her tall shoes, and she willingly let him take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. The two danced and gyrated to the loud music, unaware of Natalie being pulled off the dance floor by the bouncer.

Skye was jerked abruptly away from her dance partner, who looked dumbfounded.

"Miss, we need you to come with us." The big hand clamped around her upper arm, and she knew better than to reach for the knife strapped to the top of her thigh. All she could do was nod, not really sure of where she was going.

Outside, she saw Natalie being ticketed by the cops. Her heart sank to her stomach as she swallowed hard. She knew she wouldn't be able to run, she had drank too much for that.

"Are you Skye Jackson?" An officer walked up to her and gave her a disapproving look.

She nodded. "Um, yeah. I am."

"Miss Jackson, this is a ticket for underage drinking. Since it looks like this is your first offense, we're going to be escorting you home."

"But, but what about my friend over there?" 'Damn, my words are more slurred than I thought.' She thought to herself, watching Natalie get put in the back of squad car.

"Your friend will also be escorted home. Now is your current place of residence at Singer Salvage?" He asked, looking at information on the computer. Skye nodded again.

'Dad is going to be pissed.'

* * *

Dean heard the car pull up before Sam did, and he was on the front porch in seconds. He frowned when he saw the Sioux Falls squad car in the driveway. He could sense Sam and Bobby were watching out the kitchen window.

The officer got out and walked up to Dean. "Are you Skye's guardian?"

Crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side a bit, Dean stared at the officer. "Yeah, why?"

The officer handed Dean a slip of paper. "Skye was found at Twisted this evening. She was escorted home for underage drinking." The officer was patient as he watched Dean go from confused, to angered, to highly disappointed, and back to anger.

Sighing, Dean looked down at the paper. He motioned for the officer to let Skye out of the backseat of the squad car. Skye stood up sullenly, the door slamming behind her. "Well, Skye?" Dean asked, looking at her expectantly.

She huffed, trying to storm past him, but he held out a strong arm and kept her in front of him. "Whoa, easy there kid. Why did you lie to me like that? I thought you were going to Natalie's house."

She met his gaze. "If I told you where I was actually going, you wouldn't have let me." She started to move again, but stopped, placing a hand over her stomach. "Shit." She mumbled, stumbling to the bush next to the porch steps before throwing up.

Dean watched, slightly amused, but didn't move a muscle to comfort her. "Thank you officer. I appreciate it that you brought her home." He shook the officer's proffered hand.

The older Winchester stood in his spot until the squad car left the salvage yard.

Skye kept dry heaving from the bush. He laid a large hand on her shoulder and helped her to stand up before pulling her in for a hug. "Talk to me kid. Why would you lie to me?" He asked, holding her shaking body to him.

She sucked in a breath. "I knew you wouldn't have let me go. And you would have taken away my fake. I just wanted to have some fun, okay?" Her breath hitched, making her hiccup.

Dean stroked her blonde hair carefully. "Well, you should never lie to me, or anyone in your family. You know better than that. And I wouldn't take away your fake if you would have told me. But now I will. And you don't need to lie to my face in order to go have fun." He closed his eyes. "If you wanted alcohol that badly, you and me and Sammy, and maybe Bobby, could've stayed here and had a few beers. But that's all I'd allow. Alright?"

His daughter nodded into his shoulder. "M'kay."

"And you're going to pay this ticket, alright?" Another nod. "Good, let's get inside."

Together they walked up the porch and into the house, ignoring the faces Bobby and Sam were making at the chick flick moment that just occurred outside the window.


End file.
